The conventional screwdriver has only one function of turning screws. A worker is required to carry with him or her many different hand tools for doing a variety of chores. In general, the worker often finds it rather annoying and inconvenient to have to carry various hand tools on the job. Under such a circumstance, the work efficiency of the worker is bound to be seriously undermined.